diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirion Fordring
| Zugehörigkeit = ArgentumkreuzzugWorld of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking | Ex-Zugehörigkeit = Königreich Lordaeron Orden der Silbernen HandIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 5 | Klasse = | Position = Oberbefehlshaber des Argentumkreuzzuges | Ex-Position = | Lage = | Status = VerstorbenWorld of Warcraft: Legion | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gif Karandra † (Ehefrau)Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 75 Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Taelan † (Sohn) | WoWPedia = Tirion Fordring }} Tirion Fordring zählte zu den ersten Paladinen der Silbernen Hand, welche von Alonsus Faol im Zuge des Zweiten Krieges geschaffen worden war.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 152 Nach seiner Verbannung ins Exil , weil er den Orc Eitrigg gerettet hatteOf Blood and Honor lebte er einsiedlerisch in einer kleinen Hütte am westlichen Rand der Östlichen Pestländer. Nach dem Tod seines Sohnes Taelan schwor er, die Silberne Hand wieder auferstehen zu lassen und vereinigte schließlich die Argentumdämmerung sowie die Überreste der Silbernen Hand zum Argentumkreuzzug, welchen er gegen den Lichkönig führte. Er verstarb schließlich im Zuge der Dritten Invasion der Brennenden Legion. Hintergrund Zweiter Krieg (4/5-7 nDP) Nach der Zerstörung Sturmwinds im Ersten Krieg hatten Alonsus Faol und Anduin Lothar beschlossen, einen neuen Zweig der Kirche zu gründen, um sich der Horde unter Orgrim Schicksalshammer entgegenzustellen: die Silberne Hand. Tirion Fordring, ein Ritter aus Lordaeron, der für seinen Eifer und seine Belastbarkeit gerühmt wurde, zählte damit zu den ersten Paladinen, welche sich der Bedrohung entgegenstellen sollten. Im Gegensatz zu einem eher nervösen und noch jungen Turalyon wirkten sowohl Tirion als auch Uther eher gelassen bei ihrer Ernennung. Während ihre Ausbildung voranschritt, gab Faol den Paladinen mehrere verzauberte Buchbände, welche zu den ältesten Reliquien der Kirche gehörten und jeder Buchband repräsentierte, was Faol als eine Kerneigenschaft der Silbernen Hand ansah. Tirion erhielt den Buchband der Vergeltung.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 154 Im Verlauf des Krieges fand er sich schließlich an den Seiten weiterer Streiter der Silbernen Hand, darunter Alexandros Mograine und Abbendis, in der Brennenden Steppe ein, in welcher eine der letzten Schlachten des Krieges geschlagen wurde.Aschenbringer #1: Tod ist ansteckend Verrat und Verbannung (~15 nDP) Tirions Erzählung zufolge fand er eines Tages, als er sich auf der Jagd befand, Orcspuren und stellte den Übeltäter in der Nähe eines verfallenen Turms. Die beiden Streiter schienen sich ebenbürtig gewesen zu sein, und die Kämpfe führten schließlich dazu, dass der Turm einstürzte. Der bewusstlose Tirion wurde von Etrigg auf sein Pferd gebunden und erwachte einige Zeit später in seinem eigenen Bett. Berührt von der Ehre des Orcs schwor Tirion, ihn in Frieden zu lassen. Saidan Dathrohan hatte allerdings ebenfalls davon erfahren, dass sich ein Orc in den Ländereien herumtrieb, und Etrigg wurde schließlich festgenommen. Tirion wurde für seine Hilfe dem Orc gegenüber des Verrats angeklagt und verbannt. Etrigg seinerseits sollte in Stratholme hingerichtet werden, wurde allerdings von Tirion gerettet und entschwand schließlich mit Thrall.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 36 Sein Sohn Taelan war noch ein Kind, als sein Vater aus der Silbernen Hand ausgeschlossen wurde. Die kleine Familie unternahm in besseren Zeiten oft Ausflüge nach Darrowehr und zu seinem siebten Geburtstag erhielt er einen kleinen Hammer, ein exaktes Nachbild eben jenes, welcher sein Vater führte. Nach Tirions Verbannung erzählte ihm seine Mutter, der Vater sei gefallen. Tirion suchte allerdings, seiner eigenen Erzählung zufolge, immer wieder Mittel und Wege, um ein Auge auf Taelan zu haben. In seinem Exil wurde er nach Renault Mograines TodAschenbringer #3: Naxxramas von Darion Mograine aufgesucht, in dessen Besitz sich der verdorbene Aschenbringer befand. Nach anfänglichem Widerstand willigte er ein, sich von Darion erzählen zu lassen, was mit Alexandros Mograine geschehen war und untersuchte den Aschenbringer. Zu Darions Leidwesen bekundete er allerdings zunächst, Alexandros' Seele sei verloren und Darion solle die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Nachdem er ihm anschließend erzählte, wie es zu seiner Verbannung gekommen war, ließ er Darion wissen, dass womöglich nur ein Akt der Liebe Alexandros' Seele noch retten könne. An der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts wurde Tirion später Zeuge von Darions Selbstmord.Aschenbringer #4: Staub zu Staub Taelans Tod Taelan regelte für einige Zeit die Geschickte in und um Herdweiler und betrachtete seine Vorgesetzten immer mit Ehrfurcht, ohne zu sehen was sich teilweise wirklich hinter den Kreuzzüglern verbarg. Nachdem Taelan bewusst wurde, wie korrumpiert der Kreuzzug über die Jahre geworden war, wollte er Isillien aufsuchen. Dieser Versuch der "Rebellion" endete schliesslich mit seinem Tod. Zu Ehren seines Sohnes ließ er später jenen Turm entlang der Straße, an welchem Taelan umgebracht worden war, in "Taelans Turm" umbenennen.World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Tirions Rückkehr und der Argentumkreuzzug ... Kataklysmus ... Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion ... Anmerkungen Fordring, Tirion Fordring, Tirion Fordring, Tirion Fordring, Tirion Fordring, Tirion Fordring, Tirion Fordring, Tirion